undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowdin
is the town encountered by the protagonist in the Underground after they leave the Ruins and Snowdin Forest. The town has many guardsmen in it, including Sans and Papyrus, presumably because it is close to the entrance from Mt. Ebott, so it's most likely to have humans coming through. Departure from the town takes the protagonist to Waterfall by foot, or by riding with the River Person, to either Waterfall or Hotland. Despite being subterranean, is somehow covered in a perpetual layer of ice and snow (thus the name) and because of how cold it is, it's mainly home to monsters with thick furs, such as bears and bunnies. The town also houses the two skeleton sentries (Sans and Papyrus) and the canine members of the Royal Guard (Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Dogamy, and Dogaressa). Snowdin Shop The Snowdin Shop is the first building from the left, with a SAVE Point and a Box lying next to it. It has a smaller building that connects it to the Snowdin Inn. It is the first vendor encountered in the game. A female purple bunny runs the store, who can tell the protagonist about what there is to do in Snowdin and a bit about the history of it. She is positive about the Underground's future and says that "we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don't we?". The rabbit who runs the Snowdin Inn is her sister. Snowed Inn The Snowed Inn is a building in which the protagonist can recover their health above their maximum HP as stated by the child of the innkeeper. The price to stay at the inn is 80G, but as the protagonist merely remains in the inn for two minutes, they are refunded. If the protagonist does not have 80G, the innkeeper lets them stay at the inn for free. After the protagonist buys a room, they head upstairs and lie in bed for a few moments. In the adjacent room, three white monsters, sound asleep, create musical snores. The snore melody (Which is called "Snore Symphony" in the game files) is the same as that of the track "Determination." Snowdin Library The Snowdin Library, spelled as "LIBRARBY" on the sign, is a building near the middle of Snowdin. Inside, the librarian will inform the protagonist that they know the sign is misspelled. Around a table, two newspaper editors are present. The bookshelves in the back can be interacted with and mostly provides game lore, along with some jokes. The green bookshelf and the orange bookshelf discuss the nature of SOULs, the light green bookshelf explains the transition of monsters from Home to New Home, the yellow bookshelf contains an in-progress book by the yellow newspaper editor that describes the protagonist's actions, the blue bookshelf compares humans and monsters, and the red bookshelf contains a report on monster funerals. Grillby's There are some monsters that hang out at Grillby's, including the Lesser Dog, playing poker against itself, Dogamy and Dogaressa, Doggo, Greater Dog, Grillby, and a few others. Sans also frequently hangs out at Grillby's. Papyrus and Sans's House The abode of Papyrus and Sans. After sparing Papyrus, the protagonist can enter this building, and go on a date/hang out with Papyrus. The house contains a first floor that consists of a living room and a kitchen, and the second floor features Papyrus's room on the left and Sans's room on the right. Main Story Neutral Route After confronting Toriel and leaving the Ruins, the protagonist meets Sans and Papyrus in the Snowdin Forest before the town, where Sans engages in rhetoric with the protagonist, and Papyrus attempts to confront the protagonist with several puzzles. After making it through these puzzles, the protagonist makes it into the town, where they pass through and ultimately confront Papyrus in battle. If defeated by Papyrus, they are placed into an easily escaped, literal 'Doghouse'. After Papyrus is defeated (via fighting, mercy, or losing to him too many times, after which the battle becomes optional), the protagonist makes their way towards Waterfall, where along the way they are repeatedly attacked by Undyne, the Captain of the Royal Guard. Genocide Route When the protagonist manages to kill everybody in Snowdin Forest, the town of and its buildings will become completely deserted except for Monster Kid, who believes that Undyne will protect them. A note in the shop reads "Please don't hurt my family," while the innkeeper's child is replaced with a decoy. Puzzles :See Snowdin/Puzzles. Trivia * The town's name is a play on the phrase "snowed in". ** Additionally, the name of the inn, the "Snowed Inn" is also a pun on both the town name and the phrase "snowed in". * Several cameras can be found throughout the game. Currently known ones in are in: ** The Bush directly outside Ruins. ** The trees behind Sans's sentry station. ** The tree behind Papyrus's sentry station. ** The lump of snow to the left of the snowdecahedron. ** The tree next to the 'dog marriage' sign. ** The tree behind the sentry station near the dog sculptor. ** At both ends of the long bridge. ** The tree in Town straight south from the River Person. *** These cameras most likely belong to Alphys, as she mentions watching the protagonist through cameras the moment they leave the Ruins. * If the protagonist calls Papyrus on the long bridge, he will state that the bridge is actually just a rock formation that's been painted over. * On the long bridge over the area in which Gyftrot can be encountered, there are multiple snow formations that can form on the protagonist's head when they go through the tunnel. On a Genocide Route, only a lumpy pile of snow will ever form on the protagonist's head. de:Snowdin es:Snowdin zh:雪町 ru:Сноудин pt-br:Snowdin ja:Snowdin pl:Snowdin fr:‎Snowdin